Olympiad Song Contest 46
|venue =Chornomorets Stadium |winner = |vote =Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries =36 countries |debut =No debuting countries |opening =Previous Edition Winning Song |interval = |tickets = |revenue = |exsupervisor = Dapturner1992 Madmucca99 Europezgal08 |return = |withdraw = }} The Olympiad Song Contest welcomes the world to for the 46th Edition. The Olympiad Song Contest #46 will be the 46th edition of the annual Olympiad Song Contest. It will take place in the Chornomorets Stadium, located in Odessa, , following the country's victory at the 45th edition with Maruv performing Siren Song. This will be the third time the country hosts the contest. (fourth including Junior Mysterious Song Contest 4) The contest is scheduled to consist of 2 semi finals and finally the grand final, with official dates for the semi finals being 19th June 2019 and 21st June 2019. The grand final official date being the 30th June 2019. All three live shows were hosted by Yury Horbunov & Serhiy Prytula. As of 2nd June 2019 36 confirmed countries participated in the contest. 0''' countries have made their debut. '''11 countries returned to the contest after absences, while 17 countries withdrew. Location It will take place in the Chornomorets Stadium, located in Odessa, , following the country's victory at the 44th edition with Maruv performing "Siren Song". 'Venue' The Chornomorets Stadium in Odessa, which has a capacity of approximately 34,164 attendees, was announced as the host venue on 9th June 2019. This will be the Arena's first time hosting the contest. 'Bidding phase and host city selection' Following Ukraine's triumph, the Olympiad Broadcasting Union (OBU)'s Executive Supervisor for the Olympiad Song Contest, issued the hosting invitation to UA:PBC during the winner's press conference. UA:PBC, announced on 2nd June 2019 that with the contest being held in that any city, town or arena that would like to host the contest would had four days to apply to the broadcaster with their interest. The following selection criteria were outlined for the selection of the host city:- *The venue must be covered with a capacity of at least 1,000 but ideally up to 10,000 attendees. *An international press centre must be able to accommodate no less than 1,550 journalists. *Venues must also be provided for the opening and closing ceremonies of at least 3,000 attendees. *The host city must be able to guarantee the safety and security of participants, members of delegations and guests. *The host city must provide a social program alongside their bid, showcasing the hospitality, originality, cultural values and identity of both the city and country. : Host City Format 'Visual Design' The theme for the contest, Be Exceptional, was unveiled on 25th May 2019 in a press conference. Its visual design features a uniquely designed geometric diamond logo that alludes to the ideas to be unique and exceptional. The contest's Executive Supervisor remarked that the theme and logos "resonate with OSC's core values, including diversity, very well. 'Presenters' On 25th May 2019, UA:PBC announced that the contest would be hosted by Yury Horbunov & Serhiy Prytula. Spokesperson 1:- Yury Horbunov Yuriy Horbunov is an actor and producer, known for The Voice of Ukraine (2011), Skazhene vesillya (2018) and Tilky kokhannya (2010). Spokesperson 2:- Serhiy Prytula Serhiy Prytula (Ukrainian: Сергій Дмитрович Притула, Serhiy Dmytrovych Prytula; 22 June 1981 Zbarazh, Ternopil oblast) is a Ukrainian TV presenter, actor, author and co-producer of the folk sketch show "Faina Yukraina" (eng. "Nice Ukraine"), host of the morning show "Pidyom" (eng. "Wake up!") and the talent-show "Ukraine Does not Believe in Tears" on Novyi Kanal. 'Voting' The competition will consist of 02 semi-finals and a final. The 10 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final will qualify to the grand final where they will join the top 6 countries from the previous edition , , , , and the host nation . Each participating country had their own national jury/HoD. Each member of a respective nation's jury is required to rank every song, except that of their own country, to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. 'Semi-final allocation draw' The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place on 4th June 2019. The 30 semi-finalists had been allocated into 6''' pots, based on the geographical locations of the nations. Drawing from different pots helps to increase suspense in the semi-finals. The draw also determined which semi-final would be broadcast and voted by each of the six automatic finalist countries ( , , , , and the host nation ). Participating Countries As of '''2nd June 2019 36 confirmed countries participated in the contest. 0''' countries have made their debut. '''11 countries returned to the contest after absences, while 17 countries withdrew. Communication links between the OBU and were slow and originally thought that was not competing until a response was found and missed by the OBU. OBU apologsed for this error and allowed to compete into the second semi final due to the first already starting. 'Returning Artists' We welcome back some artists who have previous joined us in OSC. * Iveta Mukuchyan * Vera Blue * Jala Brat * Eleftheria Eleftheriou * Alphabeat / Stine Bramsen * Baby K * Giusy Ferreri * Ina Wroldsen * Delain * Rriley * Alvaro Soler 'Semi Finalists' Finalists Finals 'Semi Final 1' 14 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and the voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 09 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. This is to balance out the number of participants in each semi final to give each country a fair and equal chance of qualifying : Qualified 'Semi Final 2' 16 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 11 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. This is to balance out the number of participants in each semi final to give each country a fair and equal chance of qualifying : Qualified 'Grand Final' 26 Countries will create the grand final. 10 from Semi Final 1, 10 from Semi Final 2 and the automatic qualifiers , , , , and the host nation . The draw on , , , , and the host nation positions in the running order were done prior to the Semi Finals. Scoring '12points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Grand final: 'Scoreboards' This is how the votes were scored in each Semi Final. : Voter was replaced : Qualified Here is how the world voted in the grand final. : Voter was replaced National Selections Here is a list of all the national selections held this edition.